


Porn Star Dancin

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Lapdance, M/M, One Shot, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey gets a lap dance from a redheaded stripper...naked 💙





	Porn Star Dancin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song by My Darkest Days:Porn Star Dancin...came to me in the shower lol IDK so don't ask

Porn Star Dancing  
(Gallavich oneshot)

Mickey let out a rather loud groan as the stripper moved on his lap. His long legs on either side of his body, that perfect tight ass moving across his cock just right, making him grip his thighs tightly. 

He was in a new strip club called the Honey Pot, one of the only nude strip clubs closest to him. All the dancers were naked, or close to it. Cocks and asses on full display, or wearing very little, some dancing on stage or poles, others working the room offering lap dances. 

It was heaven.

"Arch your back for me darlin." Mickey groaned, voice deep as his hands moved to the dancers lower back, bracing him as he did what he wanted. "Just like that. Can you hold it?"

The dancer nodded, bending back as far as he could go and still work his hips. "For as long as you need me to baby."

His dancer was a God… Tall and lean with legs as long as his body, muscles stacked on his stomach, wide shoulders dotted with freckles, fiery red hair and green eyes blazing in dark eyeliner. His body was the best Mickey had ever seen before and it felt just as good as it looked. 

Mickey bought half an hour in the champagne room; a private space in the back of the club. It cost him a c-note but he got his dancer alone, grinding on his lap to the beat of the music. Now he had Red's full attention, able to touch him up to a certain point now that they were alone. 

It was so fucking worth it.

"You never told me your name." Mickey's voice was rough, lustful as he tried to catch his eyes.

"You can call me anything you want for the next half hour." Red smiles, still arched back as he ran his hands down his naked body. 

Mickey followed his hands, holding his breath when Red's fingers brushed the tip of his own cock, making them both groan. Red was big, long and thick and pushed up against the front of his shirt, teasing both of them.

"I'd rather have your real name." Mickey pulled him back up, his hands moving down his lean thighs, thumbs brushing the insides of them. "That way I can request you next time."

Red leaned forward and Mickey had to remind himself he wasn't allowed to lean forward and kiss his pink lips, only inches in front of his own. Strong arms moved to the back of his chair as Red rut against his stomach, panting against his face.

"I need your name darlin," Mickey groaned, moving to grip Red's ass. "I won't tell anyone, promise."

"Ian," Red groaned into his ear. "My name is Ian."

"I love your body Ian," Mickey squeezed his ass until Ian gasped. "What I wouldn't do to have you in my bed for one night."

Ian smirked, quickly standing up, not missing when blue eyes glanced down at his cock bobbing from his hips, and turned around to sit in his lap. "Maybe it'll happen if you keep coming back to see me."

"Oh fuck," Mickey groaned and pressed his lips to Ian's shoulders, his hands moved forward, touching his incredible body. "Top or bottom?"

Ian smiled, tilting his head to rest against his shoulder. "Top, always. You?"

Mickey hesitated, his hand literally touching the base of Ian's cock, wanting to touch so fucking bad. "Bottom," he forced out, making his hand move to Ian's hip. "Always." 

The song was coming to an end and that meant the dance would be over. Ian would leave him, off to find someone else to grind on. He would leave, or run into the bathroom to jerk off to the way Ian moved on him. 

"Meet me after your shift." Mickey blurted out, holding onto Ian's hips tightly as he spoke right against his neck. "I want you." 

Ian turned his head and his clients lips brushed his own. "Sorry baby, I have a boyfriend and he's got a bit of an anger problem."

Mickey huffed, aware the song had ended but Ian never got up. "He doesn't have to know, does he? Come on, I see how much you want it."

Ian stood up, his ass right in that guys line of sight because he groaned. "We'll see." Ian turned and bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Thank you baby, I had fun."

Mickey leaned up, almost able to press their lips together but Ian moved. "Me too. I'll wait for you in the back." 

With a smile and a devious wink, Mickey watched Ian slink out of the room, his cock pulsing and leaking for attention. He leaned back in the chair, panting as he rubbed his hand over his jeans, arching up into the touch.

"God damn…" 

**

Three in the morning had Mickey standing outside of the strip club, lighting up a cigarette. He was still hard, his cock didn't flag once in the past two hours since that dance. 

The door opened and Mickey looked up to see Ian in a pair of tight jeans and a jacket over his bare chest. He growled, gripped Ian by the collar of his jacket and pushed him back into the wall. 

They were panting, sharing the same sexually charged air, eye-fucking each other within and inch of their lives until Mickey gripped the back of Ian's neck and pulled him down for a desperate kiss. 

Ian gripped his ass, pushing their bodies together from head to toe, nipping lips and sucking each other's tongues as they gave in to that need until Mickey was being pulled back by a firm grip on his hair. 

"Fuck Mickey," Ian groaned, stroking his face. "That was so fucking sexy."

Mickey grinned. "Fuck yeah it was. Thought for sure I'd bust in that room." He let his hands move over Ian's bare chest. "You better be tellin all those assholes you got a boyfriend."

"All of them," Ian nodded. "I don't even do private shows unless it's you."

Mickey nodded, happy about his answer. "Good, and thanks." Ian lifted his eyebrows in question. "For playin along."

Ian laughed, moving to wrap his arm around Mickey's shoulders as they walked to their car. "Anytime baby, I like a little role play. Especially when you call me darlin."

Mickey huffed, blushing and pushed Ian away as he laughed. "Just wait and see what I call you next time, asshole."

"Baby," Ian grinned over the car. "You can call me anything you want and I'd still dance for you like that."

Mickey shivered, only making Ian's smirk cockier. "Get the fuck in. Need someone to fuck me to that song."

Ian dug in his jacket for his phone and immediately played that song, Porn Star Dancin by My Darkest Days. "I'll put that shit on repeat."

"Good," Mickey grinned. "Get in."


End file.
